quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Countermeasure
The CountermeasureQuantum Break (video game): Act 2, Part 3: Bradbury Swimming Pool, also known as the Chronon Field Regulator (or CFR), is a device created by William Joyce. The Countermeasure is a Chronon repository that was designed to repair an anomaly known as a "Fracture" created in the Chronon field and prevent the event known as the End of Time. The Countermeasure can be used to create a Stutterproof environment''Quantum Break (TV series):'' "Lifeboat Protocol" and if used correctly, can create a positive feedback loop that stabilizes the universal Chronon field. Mechanics Original Use William Joyce's, and by extension, Beth Wilder's, original intention for the Countermeasure was to repair the Chronon field following the creation of the Fracture at 4:15AM on October 9, 2016. William posited that the Chronon particles stored within the device would restore the linear flow of time and the Meyer-Joyce field could, theoretically, be repaired in the same span.Quantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 2: Campus EscapeQuantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 3: Final Moments If the Countermeasure was low on energy, it would require a recharge or "jolt" of consistent Chronon energy from an outside source. When attached to a Stutter Anchor, used to stabilize the core of a time machine, the Countermeasure can properly distribute its Chronon energy to reestablish the Chronon field. Re-purpose After the Countermeasure was stolen by Monarch Solutions (who, at the time, were struggling to reach the technological advances they desired), they used the Countermeasure as a jumping point for their Chronon technology.Quantum Break (video game): Act 3, Part 1: Research FacilityMonarch Technology Timeline Under the supervision of Doctor Henry Kim, the Countermeasure was renamed "The Chronon Field Regulator".PERSONAL NOTES ON THE CFR Beyond knowing that it could manipulate Chronon particles and interact with the Chronon field, Monarch's Chronon department had no idea how exactly the device worked. Dr. Kim was able to reverse engineer the technology to create Chronon tech that could establish localized Chronon fields instead of tapping directly into the field itself. This allowed Monarch's Chronon department to create stutterproof rooms in small and large environments, as well as portable devices that a single person could use.Quantum Break (TV series): "Prisoner" A major problem faced when harvesting and using Chronon particles, was the consumption rate stutterproofing systems used verses what they could save. When they learned that the Countermeasure reduced the use of Chronon consumed with stutterpoofing technology by 1%CFR Briefing the Countermeasure became the centerpiece of the Lifeboat Protocol, a plan established by Paul Serene to preserve three hundred Monarch personnel for a certain period, after the End of Time, until they could come up with a solution to fix the collapsed Meyer-Joyce field. Known Side Effects When Monarch Solutions attempted to co-opt the Countermeasure from William's Workshop in 2010, an alteration between Beth Wilder and Paul Serene led to the Countermeasure being damaged and "cracked open"Quantum Break: The Secret History of Time Travel: "Chronon Technology", page 50''Quantum Break (video game):'' Act 4, Part 4: Will's Workshop 2010 The resulting damage altered the Chronon field in the Industrial Area in such a way that time was "broken", creating an environment where objects and people inside the effected area could disappear and never be seen again.Sofia Amaral's Chronon Presentation When non-Chronon and Chronon active individuals are exposed to the Chronon energy stored within the Countermeasure, their bodies absorb the radiation and are affected differently depending on the strength of the exposure. Chronon active individuals may develop a disease that creates an instability within their bodies and they are unable to remain within the linear flow of time. In another instance, a single concentrated exposure can transform a non-Chronon active individual into a Shifter.Quantum Break (video game): Junction 2: Personal/BusinessWhat happened to Dr. Henry Kim History Creation Following the events of February 28, 1999Will Joyce Diary 3, where William was forewarned by Beth Wilder (from the year 2016) of what would happen with his research, she managed to convince William that he need to create a "Countermeasure" to prevent Fracture from bringing about the End of Time.Quantum Break (video game):'' Act 4, Part 3: Swimming Pool 2010 During the process of moving his time machine to the Bradbury Swimming Hall, William chose to remain at his workshop to build the Countermeasure on account of the Industrial Area's strange relationship with the Chronon field.Beth's Journal During that time, Monarch Security monitored the workshop. William purportedly used the rest of his grant to begin construction on the Countermeasure.Quantum Break (video game): Act 2, Part 2: Ground Zero Eleven years into construction and nearing completion, William eventually required more money to complete it. William sold his family's home without consulting his brother, Jack, in June of 2010 and used the money to finish building the Countermeasure.Jack Joyce Diary 4Will's Journal William completed the Countermeasure July 4th, 2010.RE: The Countermeasure Events of Quantum Break Following eleven year construction of the Countermeasure, Monarch Solutions took the device after Beth Wilder and Jack Joyce failed to secure it in 2010. Monarch used the Countermeasure to create the technology that would allow them to harvest Chronon particles from the Ground Zero area in the Industrial Area and prepare for the End of Time with the Lifeboat Protocol. Paul kept the Countermeasure under his personal guard.Quantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ Outside of himself and Sofia Amaral, only technicians appointed to maintaining the device were allowed access the Countermeasure. Unauthorized access, attempted or otherwise, often resulted in the termination of a Monarch employee.READ ME RIGHT NOW – CFR procedures Sometime in early 2016, William Joyce was recruited by Monarch to work on Project Promenade, a covert project Riverport University had been working on since as early as 2010.Paul Serene Focus ArticleQuantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment When he realized that the project had made a grievous miscalculation in the design of the University time machineRE: WILLIAM JOYCE CLEARANCERE: PROJECT PROMENADE BETA TEST, he attempted and failed to halt the project and was removed from campus grounds altogether. Beth Wilder, informed by her future self as a childBeth's Notebook, attempted to rescue William Joyce from Monarch Security, after the Fracture was created by the University's time machine.Beth Wilder Diary 1 She failed and he was presumed killed in conjunction with the destruction of the Riverport Library.Quantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 3: Library Chase Without William, she managed to convince to Jack that they needed his brother's Countermeasure to fix the Fracture in the present before it worsened. When they were unable to locate the Countermeasure at the Bradbury Swimming Hall, Beth believed they had to travel back in 2010 to acquire it in order to use it in the present of 2016.Quantum Break (video game): Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine Neither Jack or Beth considered that the Countermeasure was in the hands of Monarch until Jack traveled back to the year July 4th, 2010, and reunited with a 36-year old Beth (who was sent to the End of Time by Sofia Amaral) and subsequently failed to bring the Countermeasure to the present and prevent Beth's death at the hands of Paul Serene. Storming Monarch HQ, Jack fought his way through Monarch Security (and optionally, Liam Burke) and the building's security protocols (with the help of either Fiona Miller or Charlie Wincott) to take the Countermeasure back from Monarch Solutions. Using the repaired time machine from Riverport University, Jack traveled back to October 9th, 2016 and rescued his brother from his presumed death with the intention of getting him to help him use the Countermeasure.Quantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 2: Return to the University Jack and William return to the present using William's time machine in the Bradbury Swimming Hall; Paul attempted to reclaim to Countermeasure --- either to destroy or restore the Lifeboat --- but ultimately fails when Jack kills him. With Jack's help, William is able to use the device to temporarily mend the Chronon field. Gallery |-|Junctions= Countermeasure-05.jpg|The Countermeasure as it appeared during the Junction Impact Levels Paul_Serene_(Junction_4)-02.png|Paul and the Countermeasure |-|Act 2= Countermeasure-03.jpg|The Countermeasure's place of construction in William's Workshop |-|Act 4= Paul_Serene_(Act_4)-01.jpg|Paul attempts to persuade Beth to surrender the Countermeasure. Countermeasure-07.jpg|Beth drops the Countermeasure (after being shot by Paul Serene) Countermeasure-09.jpg|The Countermeasure is damaged Countermeasure-06.jpg|The damaged Countermeasure releases Chronon energy and creates "Ground Zero" Countermeasure-04.jpg|Beth Wilder deactivates the damaged Countermeasure |-|Act 5= Countermeasure-02.jpg|Jack Joyce inside the CFR Chamber with the Countermeasure Countermeasure-10.jpg|Jack Joyce Charges the Countermeasure with his Chronon energy Countermeasure-11.jpg|William Joyce and the Countermeasure |-|TV Series= Paul and Martin (Episde 3)-01.jpg|The Countermeasure as it appeared in Episode 3, "Deception" (Amaral) Paul and Martin (Episode 3)-02.png|The Countermeasure as it appeared in Episode 3, "Deception" (Amaral) Countermeasure (Episode 4)-01.jpg|The Countermeasure as it appeared in Episode 4, "Lifeboat Protocol" (Control) Emily Burke (Episode 4)-09.png|The Countermeasure as it appeared in Episode 4, "Lifeboat Protocol" (Surrender) References }} Category:Chronon Category:Chronon Technology Category:Lore in Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break (TV series)